Nikki vs Ashley
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: This is right before Victor and Nikki leave for Belgium on the Nov.2, 2009 episode. Nikki goes to confront Ashley.


VICTOR AND NIKKI NEWMAN FAN FICTION NIKKI NEWMAN VS ASHLEY ABBOTT

Before Nikki and Victor leave for Europe to the rehab hospital; Nikki goes to the ranch to see Ashley. Ashley answers the door and asks what she wants. Nikki states that she wants to clear the air before her and Victor leave. Ashley invites her in and they sit in the living room just staring at each other. Ashley says," so you want to talk go ahead before you bother me any more." Nikki says,"alright Ashley here goes. This house will never be yours. You may think for right now it is but why do you think that you deserve mine and victor's home? Ashley states," I have two of his children now and you were able to raise his kids in this house when you got divorced so why shouldn't I be treated the same?

Nikki says" you have a lot of gall to think that you deserve the same as me. I gave Victor his two children a long time ago when we were in love. Even though we divorced, Victor still always came out to the ranch to see me or the children despite being married to others. You have one of his children because you were so desperate to be in competition with me. Now the new baby; who by the way really looks like Nicholas and Noah when they were babies she won't even get to know her father because of you and your vindictiveness. This attitude of yours is what makes you such a bitch.

Ashley stands up and comes up to Nikki's face and says, "I'm done with the both of you." You two have ruined my life for the last time. I don't even know why I listened to you in London; I should've known then that this was how it would end. You and Victor get into these tiffs and dislike each other for awhile, but once a crisis occurs in the family there the two of you are all hanging on to each other. Why don't you two just work out your problems and be together once and for all?" Nikki stands up from the couch, and gives Ashley a huge smile. "You want vindictiveness, I'll show you vindictiveness. So, Ashley how does it feel to know that your husband still wants his ex-wife right after you supposedly gave birth to his child? Two can play at your game. How does it finally feel to hear your husband profess his undying love for his exwife;knowing you are the one who originally ended that marriage so long ago? I feel that it's justified that you heard it because I had to deal with all the infidelity during my first marriage to Victor because you were so hung up on him. How did you put it? Oh, yes that's right the man who saved you, his poor damsel in distress. It's quite ironic that you're his damsel in distress and I am his diamond in the rough. I prefer that title or the one that really suites Victor and I is The King and Queen of Genoa City. "

Ashley states "how dare you Nikki come into my home and treat me this way after what I did for you and your family by bringing your precious Victor home to you because at the time he couldn't stand you. You destroyed your man when you had to be immature and think that David was a better catch for you than Victor. Don't you think that it's pretty ironic that the ex-stripper falls in love with a gambler and murderer who was involved with the mob? Did it make you feel safe for you or your family knowing this about David? If I were your kids or Victor I would've disowned you and told you never to come near your grandchildren again.

Nikki starts laughing and looks at Ashley and states, "yes if my family would've disowned me then you and I wouldn't be having this discussion would we." My family and I have nothing to do with you. I have put up with you Ashley interfering with my family for the past 25 years. You've always been jealous of me and what Victor and I have because you were never able to fulfill him like I can. If you weren't so desperate 25 years ago, Victor and I would still be married and probably would've had more children. We were so in love back then and you just couldn't stand to see that we were happy as a family. You destroyed Victoria's dream of a happy ever after for her parents because you needed Victor in your life. Don't you think it's ironic that he left me for you 25 years ago, and never got me out of his system because if you look at it now, Victor and I are finally reunited forever.

You may think you have backed Victor into a corner, but let me tell you something. When Victor and I return from his rehabilitation, we will come back and get back what's rightfully ours. The ranch is our home. It's where we raised our children and grandchildren. You have no right to think for a second that the ranch belongs to you. First off, one of your children isn't even Victor's and the other one he will be asking for a dna test once he returns because he believes the sperm child is Brad's and not his. The weird part is your newest baby looks just like Nick when he was born. How strange that it would look like one of my children when they were born. Are you sure Ashley that the child is even yours?

Ashley," how can you even question me if the child is even mine. I gave birth to the child and I would know that she's mine and Victor's. You're just jealous because I was able to give him another one. "Nikki looks at her and says I don't care who he has a child with, because he will never love anyone more than he loves me. You and none of his other wannabe wives never had the chemistry or all of his heart and soul like I've always had. Even you have known the past 25 years that there is only one woman who Victor has always loved and it's me. All of his exes have known that when it comes to Victor's heart and soul he compares everyone too me and that none of you others ever replaced me in his life and heart.

As the women are bickering back and forth at each other, the front door opens and in walks Victor. He asks what is going on, and Ashley states that Nikki is jealous and wanted to put her two cents in when it came to any of Victor's other loves in his life. Victor looks at Nikki and states is this true? She says, "Victor I just wanted to let Ashley know not to get too comfortable in our home because when we come back from rehabilitation that we are going to be rightfully taking back what's ours. She also states that she told her about the DNA test. Victor states, "Is this correct Ashley?" She says, yes and continues on about how she thinks Nikki is jealous because she was able to give Victor another child.

Victor looks at Ashley and states, "over the past 25 years you know there has only been one woman that I have ever truly loved and it's always been Nikki. She gave me my children and we have always been very involved in each others lives. We share children and grandchildren. I just needed something major to happen in my life in order to realize that my one true love has always been Nikki and I should've realized it sooner than now. Ashley states," that's why I can't believe that you married me again knowing that Nikki is your one true love." Victor looks at her and states, "If I would've known then what I know now, Nikki and I never would've divorced all those years ago, and she would've been the only mother of my children of which is what I always had wanted. Nikki is correct. This ranch is our home. The true Newman's belong on this ranch, which consist of me, Nikki, Victoria, Nicholas, Phyllis, Noah, Summer, and Faith, which I believe is Nick and Sharon's baby to begin with. Ashley looks at the both of them and shakes her head. She states, "ok if that's how you feel but don't forget that Abby and Adam are your children also." Victor looks at her and says, "If that's what you want to believe, because when Nikki and I come back from my rehab I've already asked Adam to take a DNA test and I want Abby and Faith to take a DNA test also. Ashley shakes her head at Victor and says, "So after all these years and Nikki being jealous now you want to do a DNA test on both of your girls with me? What about Victoria and Nicholas how do you know those are truly your children? Victor states, "first of all, I did have a DNA test done on Victoria and Nicholas I know is mine. Nikki and I were going through the divorce but she wasn't with anyone at the time. Ashley states, "So because it's Nikki you don't question the paternity of her children with you but because you and I are going through a divorce now you want to question the paternity of mine and your children." Victor looks at Ashley and says, "Nikki has never been jealous of you, you've always been jealous of what her and I share."

Ashley looks at the both of them, and says," I've heard enough, I want the both of you to get out of my house now." Nikki goes up to Ashley and states," keep telling yourself that this is your home because real soon you'll lose everything when we return." Victor goes up to Ashley and says, "in the end just remember that the Newman's always win." My only family will be living on this ranch when we return. By the way, I want this divorce to be done with real soon and not dragged out because I intend to remarry Nikki again and this time it's forever. No more divorces between the two of us because we are meant to be together and we are soul mates. It just took us a long time to realize it, or at least myself. Ashley starts to say something, and Nikki says, "for once Ashley you don't always need to have the last word. I'm so sick and tired of you always being involved in our lives; for once leave us the hell alone. You aren't in competition when it comes to me because you aren't even in the same league as me. Ashley says, "No I'm not because I never had to stoop so low as being a stripper. I can't believe Victor fell in love with one. A man of importance like him; fell in love with a stripper. He obviously thinks you're easy that's why he keeps coming back to you." Nikki goes up to her and slaps her across the face and says how dare you. Victor keeps coming back to me because we have so much chemistry and obviously I satisfy him in the bedroom." Victor looks at Ashley and says, "I wouldn't talk if I were you because you ended up in a psych ward. You aren't as innocent as you pretend to be.

Nikki didn't have to steal my sperm in order to have my children. She and I thank Colonel Austin everyday for introducing us. If it weren't for him Nikki and I wouldn't have the beautiful family we have. I haven't loved anyone more than Nikki and I've been in love with her and she with me for the past 25 years. We deserve happiness for the rest of our lives. So enjoy this while you can and when the divorce is final I don't want you to have the Newman name. Nikki has always been THE Mrs. Victor Newman and always will be. He looks at Nikki and says, "Sweetheart are you ready to go say goodbye to our children and grandchildren before we go?" Nikki says, "of course anything to get away from the sperm stealer is fine with me."

With that THE Mr. and Mrs. Newman leave their house and walk the grounds to see their children and grandchildren. They go see Nick and Phyllis, Summer and Victoria, JT and Reed at Nick's home. Everyone is surprised to see the two of them. Victor explains that him and Nikki are about to leave for rehab but wants the children to know that when they return a lot of things will be changing for the true Newman family. Victoria and Nick at the same time say, "What do you mean the true Newman family?" Victor states, "Well, as soon as your mom and I return we're going to get the Newman ranch back where it belongs, and Adam, Abby and Faith are going to be getting DNA tests done because I don't believe those are my children. Phyllis looks at Victor and says," I can't believe you are denying these children because you and Nikki are getting back together. You have some nerve after the Abbott's gave you Colleen's heart. You almost destroyed my daughter's life because of your vendetta against Jack. To let you know if you do get the ranch back Nick and I will be moving out because I don't want to be anywhere near where you are living. Victor looks at her and states," Well, if that's how you truly feel about me Phyllis, I expect you to be completely moved off this ranch before Nikki and I return." Nick says, "Dad you don't mean that." Nikki looks at Nick and says," Yes, Nick he means it. Your dad has been getting blamed for everything when it comes to Mary Jane but let me tell you something, he may have brought her to town but he didn't force her to hurt summer or kidnap Colleen. That was all on Mary Jane and her wanting Jack back.

Also to let all of you know, your mother and I will be getting married again but this is the last time we are because while we are away we are going to be working on the problems that have ailed us for the past 25 years. I only wish 25 years ago, she and I would've realized this and she would've been the only mother of my children. That's what I've wanted my whole life is for Nikki and I too have more children than we had. Phyllis states," if you are questioning your other children why aren't you asking Victoria and Nicholas for a DNA test also?" Nikki looks at her and says," because we did have a DNA test done on Victoria and it came back that Victor was the father, and as far as Nicholas is concerned yes, Victor and I were going through a divorce at the time, but I wasn't involved with anyone at the time and the only man I slept with during that time was Victor."

Phyllis states," Isn't that hypocritical on your part Nikki?" How does Victor not know that you weren't sleeping with anyone else? All he has are your words. Victoria chimes in," excuse me Phyllis but I also would know because I was living with mom at the time and the only man besides Miguel that entered this house was dad. He and mom were trying to make the divorce easier on me, that's why even though they were getting a divorce daddy still lived here for most of the process. They belong together, and if you knew them the last 25years that Nick and I have you can tell that they are soul mates and only belong with each other. They have this eternal love for each other and Nick and I always noticed that they were never truly happy with anyone else like they are when they are together.

I'm sorry to make this short my children but your mother and I need to get ready and head to the Newman Jet. By the way, Victoria and Nicholas Michael will be keeping a close eye on Adam when we are gone, if Michael suspects anything he will be reporting to the two of you and you have my permission to fire him and remove him from Newman Enterprises. Your mother and I will not be having our cell phones on because as your mother told me I need to work on my recovery and talking about work won't help me. Victoria looks at Victor and says," I don't think it's just that daddy; mom just wants you to herself for once. "Nikki states, "Victoria that is not true at all; ok part of it is but I'm concerned about your dad and want him to live a very long time because I plan on being with him for the rest of my life and I want him to see all of his grandchildren grow and enjoy them. Victoria says," I just want to make sure that when the two of you come back that you don't tell us that you are already married because I would personally like to be there to witness the final marriage between my parents and really celebrate as Newman's should. With that Nikki and Victor give the kids and grandkids hugs and kisses and they leave the ranch hand in hand.


End file.
